Miniaturization of microprocessors, memory chips, and radio frequency identification and other devices have revolutionized communications and the tracking of objects, people and animals. It is now possible to use very small devices able to wirelessly communicate a broad spectrum of data to other devices. Such devices can be affixed to, implanted in, or carried in or on almost anything, including objects, people and pets. Similarly, miniaturization of microprocessors and other technologies have dramatically increased the computing power of smaller and smaller devices. Hand-held computer devices such as “smart phones,” tablet computers, and PDA's can now perform a myriad of computing functions and communicate wirelessly with a wide range of devices. Finally, new GPS technologies and Enhanced 911 dialing protocols make it possible for police, EMS and fire rescue services to respond to a call for help with the ability to precisely pinpoint caller locations.
With growing economic disparities, and just the day-to-day hustle and bustle of modern life, security and protection of persons and property can be critical. For travelers, the story of having a wallet or passport stolen while in a crowd is all too familiar. People accidentally leaving keys, eyeglasses and cellphones/PDA's in restaurants, bars, trains, planes and elsewhere is also a common occurrence. It is similarly not uncommon for children or pets to wander off or become separated from parents or owners. Finally, it is the rare person who has not lost a set of car keys, a cell phone, wallet, eyeglasses, or the like, only to find the misplaced item hiding in plain sight in a house or apartment. Thus, there is a need for a device and system to easily, automatically and instantly (i) protect users from risks of theft, loss and misplacement of animate and inanimate objects, (ii) help easily find lost items; and (iii) in certain cases, call for help when in peril and it is not safe or possible to access a phone. The present novel technology addresses these needs.